megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fuhrer
Adolf Hitler is a non-player character from Persona 2: Innocent Sin. History Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party, popularly known as the Nazi Party. He was the ruler of Germany from 1933 to 1945, serving as chancellor from 1933 to 1945 and as head of state (Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the Nazi Party in 1920 and became its leader in 1921. Following his imprisonment after a failed coup in 1923, he gained support by promoting nationalism, antisemitism and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and propaganda. He was appointed chancellor in 1933, and quickly established a totalitarian and fascist dictatorship. Hitler pursued a foreign policy with the declared goal of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for Germany, directing the resources of the state toward this goal. His rebuilt Wehrmacht invaded Poland in 1939, leading to the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Within three years, Germany and the Axis powers occupied most of Europe and large parts of Africa, East and Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean. However, the Allies gained the upper hand from 1942 onward and in 1945 Allied armies invaded Germany from all sides. His forces committed numerous atrocities during the war, including the systematic killing of as many as 17 million civilians including the genocide of an estimated six million Jews, a crime known as the Holocaust. During the final days of the war in 1945, Hitler married his long-time mistress Eva Braun. Less than 40 hours later, the two committed suicide. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Antagonist Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin The famous German dictator that took power in 1932. When Akinari Kashihara's book is leaked to Maya Amano's publishing company, Hitler and his forces are resurrected by the rumors that result. According to rumor he did not commit suicide in 1945, but was saved by his elite soldiers, the Last Battalion, and he's still alive, waiting to come back to power. He wants to raise Xibalba so that he can create the perfect Dictator-State in Sumaru City. He's also Nyarlathotep in disguise - Nyarlathotep took the form of the evil that people commit in groups, not just an individual Shadow. Trivia * In the PSP remake, Hitler receives a mild censorship. His name is replaced by "Führer" (フューラー) and he is wearing black sunglasses to cover his eyes. While the creators of the game gave no reason for this, it is highly likely that this was due to the CERO, the Japanese rating system for video games, similar to the North American ESRB and the European PEGI. The CERO has a rule which states that people with a real background (such as Adolf Hitler) may not appear in fictional media. Many also speculated that this was done in preparation of an international release, as some countries (like Germany) don't want to have games related to the Third Reich in their countries, and in fact there are very strict laws controlling the flow of such media. Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Bosses Category:Enemies